Cousin or Cupid?
by Shin-Kaname
Summary: New chapter uploade... sorry if it took a while... a very ... interaction between knives and meryl ..inspired by the song Passenger Seat by stephen speaks!!! enjoy!!! read and review please!!!! ^_^:
1. Default Chapter

"My little cousin'… the little girl who made everything miserable…"  
  
  
  
A/N Konnichiwa!!!!! Everyone!! This is my new and latest fic!! And this is bound to end in a really happy-happy joy-joy ending!!! Well my head is full of fresh new ideas I'm like… ah… okay.. uhm.. on with the fic!!! And do write in your reviews!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: What's going on there?  
  
  
  
"Stupid spider!!"  
  
"Bum!!"  
  
"I hope you'll never grow!!! Stay small little insurance girl!!"  
  
"Say that again and I'll knock you over!!"  
  
"You know what? You're too small for your age… you can even be…"  
  
"Stop that!!!"  
  
"You could be the main attraction in a traveling circus!!"  
  
"Stop it!!!"  
  
"Presenting!! Meryl Stryfe the smallest living woman with a height of a twelve year old!! Don't let the height fool you!!! She's tw---"  
  
"You nasty son of a bit—"  
  
  
  
(Vash's POV)  
  
Since knives and me decided to move to go back and stay with the insurance ladies, everything was okay… I guess… Millie and me are starting to get the hang of these two arguing of almost everything… everything Meryl suggests, Knives won't approve… and of course vice versa. Well if this will take as long as forever… I guess there's no harm of not getting jealous of the their new PROFOUND closeness with each other… since I'm pretty sure Meryl and me both feel the same way for each other.  
  
And if this go on they'll never be a couple or something like that will they? And if they will I'm sure it'll end like a disaster… so I've got nothing to worry.  
  
  
  
Two and a half months have passed since the twins moved in with the two former insurance girls. As time pass, they lived a perfectly normal life, to put things in order, Meryl is now working in a nearby café Millie as usual continues her construction job and Vash along side with Knives his twin goes to train stations for security purposes. But things aren't as perfect as it was because since the day the twins set foot on the former insurance girl's house… hell broke loose… it seems Meryl had found herself her lifetime enemy in the person of Vash's brother Knives… they just can't get it… they just can't stand each other… but why? How? And when? They both didn't know… but what could possibly happen to them? Will they ever change?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey!! Everyone time for supper!!" Millie yields out to call everyone.  
  
  
  
The four gladly sat down in their own respective positions in the dinner table. Vash sat beside Meryl and Knives sat beside Millie and in front of Meryl. Everyone ate silently… or is it?  
  
  
  
"Vash can you hand me the salt please?" Millie asked Vash with a smile as he gladly handed it out to her.  
  
After using the salt, Knives got the salt and put several dashes of salt in his platter. And placed it in his end of the table.  
  
After sometime, Meryl made a few glances to try and find the same shaker of salt everyone was using…  
  
  
  
"Vash, can you hand me the salt please?" Meryl asked politely.  
  
"Huh? Sure where is it?" Vash looked around the table.  
  
"Oh, there it is, Knives will you hand that to me?" Vash added after some time as he points at the shaker.  
  
"Are you going to use it?" Knives asked and hold the shaker protectively.  
  
'They're at it again' Millie and Vash thought as they both rolled their eyes.  
  
"Uhm… someone's going to use it." Vash replied a cold sweat running down his neck… sensing some danger approaching.  
  
"Oh? Who?" Knives asked teasingly.  
  
Meryl gritted her teeth as her black spike down hair covered her eyes.  
  
"Uhm, Knives I'm going to use it." Millie asked from beside him.  
  
"Okay… how many dashes of salt will I put in?" Knives inquired holding the shaker on top of Millie's platter.  
  
Millie sweat drops and signals Knives to put in two.  
  
"Knives can you just hand me the salt?" Meryl asked politely and yet her patience growing thin.  
  
"Oh, tsk, tsk, tsk… you didn't say the magic word… am I right Vash?" knives hinted… teasing the poor girl really well.  
  
"Oh… yeah… guess so…" Vash replied trying not to look at Meryl… he can feel her fuming up.  
  
"Please?" Meryl asked putting her best smile to cover up her temper.  
  
"Well okay." Knives smiled back.  
  
The shaker was on the edge of the table where Knives purposely tugged to fall from the table. The shaker feel to the ground and it opened where every molecule of salt scattered on the ground.  
  
Knives smiled apologetically at the poor petite insurance girl and said sorry to everyone.  
  
"Oh. That's okay Knives I'll fix it up… wait a sec Meryl, I'm sure there's an extra bag of salt in the cup board." Millie explained to calm her.  
  
"Don't bother Millie I'll just go to my room okay… I'm pretty tired…" Meryl calmly replied and went to her room.  
  
"Knives what the hell did you do that for?" Vash inquired right after he heard the slamming of the door.  
  
"What? That's not my fault." Knives explained, acting like he didn't know anything.  
  
"Knives, tell me… do you like Meryl?" Millie asked afraid…  
  
"Millie, what kind of question is that?" Vash exclaimed, glancing at his brother who was silent…  
  
"Of course he doesn't!!" Vash added, as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"And what if I do?" knives asked back.  
  
Millie and Vash's eyes gaped at him.  
  
"Well…" Millie tried to explain.  
  
Vash stood petrified of his brother's revelation.  
  
"For crying out loud Vash! I don't like her!! So snap out of it!!" Knives explained impatiently.  
  
Vash let out a huge sigh of relief, as he turned around he saw Meryl walking out of her room.  
  
"And besides… Who would ever fall for her? Even Vash doesn't like her!!" Knives added.  
  
Vash jumped at his brother's face and covered his mouth as Meryl stood behind them, gripping her fist impatiently.  
  
"Meryl… Knives was just kidding okay?" Vash tried to calm her.  
  
"You stupid son of a bitch if you hadn't been Vash's twin I'll never ---" Meryl was cut off, by a loud knock from the front door.  
  
"What is it?" Meryl asked impatiently, finding a postman standing at the other side.  
  
The postman, in his mid-sixties tilted his head to see the persons behind the small girl. And smiled, he gave a letter to her.  
  
"Child, this is for Meryl Stryfe." The postman inquired as he handed the letter and a little lollipop.  
  
"Thank you." Meryl smiled back…  
  
She slammed the door hard in front of the postman, so hard that the postman went rolling down the road.  
  
When Meryl went back, she found Knives and the other trying to muffle the laugh they're making.  
  
"What's that about little child?" Knives asked as Meryl opened the letter.  
  
Meryl stared hard at Knives for a minute. He stared back and became serious.  
  
"My cousin's coming over for a vacation." Meryl said a loud for everyone to hear.  
  
"Oh!! That's great!! Which cousin?" Millie asked excitingly.  
  
"Henrietta." Meryl replied.  
  
"What?! She's going to live hear for a whole month?" Knives opposed angrily.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? We let you stay here right?" Meryl replied back.  
  
"SHE WILL NOT STAY HERE!!" knives argued.  
  
"YES SHE WILL!!"  
  
"NO SHE'LL NOT!!"  
  
"DAMN IT WOMAN WHAT THE HELL DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
  
"IT'S FINAL… SHE'LL STAY HERE."  
  
"LET THAT LITTLE CHILD STAY HERE AND I'LL KILL HER!!"  
  
"OKAY, KILL HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!!"  
  
"A CHILD IN THIS HOUSE WILL ONLY MAKE THINGS WORSE THAN IT IS NOW."  
  
"So, you just can't stand children?"  
  
"YES I CAN'T!!! I HAVE ONE RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!!"  
  
  
  
"Please, stop it." Millie tried to stop the arguing.  
  
"Yeah, I bet your cousin will not be a trouble." Vash inquired trying to help Millie.  
  
"She is!! She just turned ten last month and I haven't seen her since she was a baby." Meryl replied longingly.  
  
"Sheesh… what kind of a name is Henrietta?" Knives mumbled to himself.  
  
"That happens to be my great grandmothers name you jerk!!" Meryl hinted as she punched down on Knives head.  
  
"If I'll ever see her or if she'll try to piss me off… I'll kill that little critter!!" Knives explained pointing at Meryl.  
  
"Then I'll kill you." Meryl replied back as they stared at each other's eyes again.  
  
  
  
A/N Well… I think this chapter went out fine… don't you think? Anyweiz… I need your reviews okay? And I know there's a lot of errors (as always) in this fic but please do be easy on your comments and if you have a grudge or flame about this fic just e-mail me okay? Oh… if any suggestions about another title or anything do e-mail me!! I want to hear from all of you… (honest!!) oh… if Akima the stampede will get to read this… I just want to thank you for the beautiful drawing you e-mailed me!! I got the idea of having another fic because of your fics and the drawing!!! Thanks!! Next chapters up… soon… oh… don't flame me about the name of Meryl's cousin okay? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cousin or Cupid?  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry for not updating for… uhm… days? Weeks? Months? Please do bear with me… here goes…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here late in the evening?" a petite lady startled a man from behind.  
  
The young woman tip toed carefully trying not to fall, a low thundering sound echoed all through out the house, as she approaches the man on top of their roof.  
  
"Hey, careful." The man whispered handing out his hand for the woman to take.  
  
The two sat side-by-side watching the stars that night… only the moonlight guiding their sights.  
  
"I'm sorry…" the young man began, ending the long prolonged silence between them.  
  
"For what?" the woman asked fixing her eyes at him.  
  
The man looked up the stars and smiled to himself.  
  
"For staying here… for bringing knives along… for—" he was cutt-off.  
  
"Vash, don't worry about everything…" Meryl smiled knowingly at him.  
  
"You know, when the two you left, our lives were never been the same… it became simple… " She added, resting her head on her knees.  
  
"Then? We ruined everything huh?" He continued staring at her… apologetically.  
  
"And then, our lives brighten up." She replied smiling at him cheerfully.  
  
"Meryl…" he whispers, holding her cheeks with his hands.  
  
"You know… that… I- - -" He stuttered, his face inches from hers.  
  
"Vash?" she asked questioningly, her violet eyes staring back at his blue ones.  
  
THUD… THUD… came from down them. Someone's tapping the ceiling with a tip of a broom.  
  
"That I lo—" Vash stuttered trying to finish what he has to say.  
  
"HEY!! DARN CATS!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!! STOP RUNNING AROUND OVER THERE OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!!!" A familiar male voice echoed inside the house.  
  
  
  
'Knives' the both of them stared at each other with dismay.  
  
'May be I'll tell her next time… there's always tomorrow right?' Vash asked himself as he poses an apologetic smile at her.  
  
'Knives… if hadn't been Vash's brother… I'll' Meryl thought as she smiles back at him.  
  
"We better go to sleep." Vash suggested as he held her down to the attic.  
  
  
  
The next day… Train station…  
  
  
  
"Meryl… may be she got lost?" Millie inquired nervously.  
  
"Millie, c'mon… a Stryfe can take care of herself!!" Meryl replied, looking for any sign of her cousin.  
  
"Auntie Meryl?" a little girl inquired as she approaches the insurance girl carrying two pink luggages.  
  
"Henrietta!!" Meryl squealed as she hugged her fiercely.  
  
The little girl has dark lavender eyes like her Aunt and has light brown curly tresses that cascaded down her shoulders.  
  
"You've grown!! Your so beautiful!!" Meryl complimented not letting her go.  
  
"Meryl, try to let her breath!" Millie asked her.  
  
Meryl lets go of the girl and they all decided to go home.  
  
"Aunt Meryl? Who are they?" the little girl inquired pointing at the two men standing at the front porch.  
  
"Hi! You must be Henrietta! Hi I'm your Uncle Vash!" Vash approached the little girl as he held her up for a piggyback ride.  
  
"Wow!!" the girl squealed happily.  
  
They ran towards the house.  
  
"Huh? Uncle Vash!! Look someone's trying to look like you!!" The girl exclaimed pointing at the other twin.  
  
Knives stared hard at the little girl, and approach her.  
  
"Hi little girl." Knives asked his voice sounded harsh and frightening.  
  
"Hi!! Uncle Vash who's the scary guy?" Henrietta asked pointing at him.  
  
"This is your Uncle Knives!!" Vash answered trying to look cheerful.  
  
"Hello Mr. Knives!!" She waved at him with her smiling face.  
  
"You know… little girl we're going to get along well." Knives smiled at her after hearing her not calling him Uncle.  
  
"You know Mr. Knives… I like you…" The little girl whispered to his ear, holding on to Vash's hair trying not to fall down.  
  
The two insurance girls sweat dropped after hearing their conversations.  
  
"Meryl… why do I feel something bad's going to happen?" Millie inquired looking at Meryl.  
  
"I don't know Millie… I feel weird too.." she replied as they stared at each other and sighs.  
  
  
  
THREE DAYS AFTER…  
  
  
  
The little girl settled in the house, getting along with the others… and starting to be pretty annoying… in everyone's part… especially Knives.  
  
"Ne, ne, Mr. Knives what are you doing with that gun?" the girl startled from behind him.  
  
Knives was as usual busy on cleaning his gun, and for the past three hours… a little spider was bugging him… or perhaps a little fly with a big mouth.  
  
"I'm cleaning my gun." He replied his voice sounding pretty pissed off.  
  
"Ne, ne Mr. Knives what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'll check if it's loaded."  
  
"THEN THEN?"  
  
"Then I'll point it to the little annoying spider behind me… AND KILL IT!!" he growled at the little girl.  
  
The girl screamed frightened as she hurried to the kitchen and hugged Meryl shakingly, knowing she's the only one who can stand up to him.  
  
Meryl went to the living room and knocked Knives hard in the head.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Knives inquired touching his bump.  
  
"Don't scare a little girl out of her wits!!" Meryl yelled at him.  
  
"Damn it woman!! This girl is an exact copy of you!!" he yelled back.  
  
"You're an asshole you know that?"  
  
"Yeah!! You too!"  
  
"Damn it Knives!!"  
  
"Damn it Meryl!!"  
  
"Stop that!!"  
  
"Stop that!!!"  
  
the two failed to stop their conversation and kept on nagging with each other  
  
  
  
Henrietta went between them and smiled at two.  
  
The two gazed down at her with a What face  
  
"You know, Mom and Dad always fight like that… then they'll smile at each other and go straight to bed… even if they were not sleepy." The little girl explained to the both of them.. her eyes full of innocence.  
  
The two sweat dropped and looked at each other disgustfully and smirked down at the little girl.  
  
  
  
"Henrietta, but you see, everything doesn't work out like that because… we're not like you're mommy and daddy." Meryl explained patiently.  
  
"Yeah, and the second thing is… we don't like each other." Knives seconded.  
  
Vash and Millie behind them shrugged. Millie buried her head on her palm as she began sensing a headache coming. Vash turned around and headed to the kitchen.  
  
The little girl saw Vash at the corner of her eye and followed him.  
  
The Meryl and Knives was left alone in the living room.  
  
"Why do you have to bring that stupid girl over here?" Knives inquired ending the silence between them.  
  
Meryl sat beside him and sighed, "I have too, my brother said it would be good for her to have a vacation after---"  
  
"After what?" Knives asked, interested on the abrupt stop on her voice.  
  
"After… her mom died." Meryl continued. Burdened to continue what she was saying.  
  
"Her mom just died a month ago…" Meryl continued, tears brimming her eyes.  
  
Meryl buried her face on her eyes and started to cry, Knives looked at her confused doesn't know how to deal with this kind of situations.  
  
He moved closer to her and puts his arm around her shoulders and guided her to rest her head on his chest. A too unknives thing to do.  
  
Meryl didn't think of the situation and just kept on sobbing in his arms, as he wraps his arms tighter and closer to him.  
  
"I knew it!! you like each other!!" Henrietta startled from behind them.  
  
As Vash heard the little girl's teasing he came running down to the room and gaped at the two.  
  
"Knives what the hell did you do to her?" Vash asked, he was starting to fume up… looking at Meryl with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I punched her hard in the gut so hard that I made her cry on pain." Knives mocked him, his eyes narrowed at his brother.  
  
Vash jumped at Knives and they went on rolling in the floor strangling and punching each other.  
  
  
  
Meryl sat there in deep thought… 'why the hell did knives did that? Why did he became sentimental all of the sudden?' she asked herself watching the two strangle each other to death.  
  
'Is he being so supportive or something like that? Maybe I don't actually know much about him? Maybe he DOES have a soft spot inside of him…' she pondered.  
  
"Hey!! Why don't you start cooking lunch?" Knives yelled at her, busy fight with his twin.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Knives added, ordering her as if she was his maid or something.  
  
'Then again… maybe not…' Meryl thought and shrugged as she went over to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
A/N Okay, this chapter is pretty confusing… I know… I'm pretty confused myself!! ^ ^;N'weiz, I just happened to cook up a new fic… but this time it's a vash x meryl thingy… but enough bout' that? I'm really confused… what could be the paring here? Hmm…. Please review okay? 


	3. Chapter 3: Passenger Seat

Chapter 3: "Passenger Seat"  
  
A/N, Actually, if it hadn't for these song. I would've gotten the idea to make the succeeding chapters of these fic of mine. anyways enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 10:30 in the evening when everyone heard a loud panting sound. it started off as someone is having a bad dream. but then it sounded more like someone can't breathe.  
  
Meryl opened the door to her room and went outside the living room, to her surprise, everyone was there couldn't sleep because of the sound.  
  
"She sounds like she needs help." Millie worriedly figured.  
  
"Maybe it's a ghost." Vash said with a spooky tone.  
  
Then, a thought formed on Meryl's head. 'she'.  
  
"Oh. no. no. it couldn't be. Henrietta!" Meryl blurted as she goes upstairs to her room as the rest follows.  
  
At the sight of Henrietta's bedroom door open, they look at each other compensating what could've or what hadn't happen.  
  
"Henrietta!!" Meryl screams as she hurries to the door.  
  
"She's not waking up." a low voice came from the bedside.  
  
"What? Is she breathing?" Meryl asked.  
  
"Knives! How is she what happened?" Millie approached.  
  
Knives gave the girl's limp body to Meryl as she checks if she has a pulse.  
  
"You know that my room is just beside hers. she's wheezing so much and I can't sleep. and." Knives hesitated to continue.  
  
"Don't worry she's still breathing!" Meryl exclaimed, as everyone calmed a bit.  
  
"Millie, can you get Henrietta's medicine? It's in her bag. Vash, please get a glass of water." Meryl ordered. Still a bit dizzy, the little girl came out of her reverie as she just drank some concoction given to her. After some minutes she went back to sleep.  
  
Everyone left her room and went down stairs to the living room.  
  
"She took that from her mother." Meryl ended the silence.  
  
Millie came from the kitchen to get some coffee.  
  
"Then maybe we should take care of her more now right?" Millie suggested with a faint smile. as she handed out Meryl's coffee.  
  
"Yeah. I think we should do that." She replied.  
  
Meryl brought out the medicine the little girl had. The small bottle was just one droplet away from being empty. This scared the hell out of them. including Knives.  
  
"We have to get more of that." Vash pointed out.  
  
Meryl replied with a nod. "The medicine's a little expensive and hard to find." Meryl said worriedly.  
  
"But. only one place." Meryl trailed off.  
  
  
  
The town of July, yes that town was blown up a few years back, but then it was restored again with the help of some people belonging to that town. actually those people who survived the explosion. and now that town was restored to now one of the biggest city. It's the City of July, a day away from where they stay. And a day away to help the girl get better.  
  
"That's no problem at all, I'll promise to take care of Henrietta while you and Mr. Va-" Millie was cut-off.  
  
"I'll drive you there." a low voice came from beside Vash.  
  
Millie and Vash looked at each other in astonishment.  
  
"Knives I don't think it's a good ide---" and Vash was cut-off.  
  
Meryl who chose to accept this, nodded "Okay, we'll leave right now. Millie pack some things we need for the trip, I'll go upstairs to get ready." She absent-mindedly ordered as she went up stairs.  
  
Meryl re-checked the bag as Knives took the keys to the jeep and they both went outside.  
  
"We'll be back the next day. please take care of her while we're away." Meryl said as her voice not changing still in a serious tone.  
  
Knives started the car (which was actually a worn up pick-up truck Millie's ride to work) as Meryl hopped beside him. As if on queue, Knives started the car and drove off.  
  
----Passenger Seat by: Stephen Speaks-------  
  
It was an as usual dull night, no one dared to spoke as silenced ate them both. Where inarticulacy swallowed them whole.  
  
Knives eyes was glued to the road in front of him as well as Meryl who kept looking at the sky.  
  
As minutes went by, The insane man beside her couldn't help but glance at her and tries to build up a conversation. But everything went blank before him as he stared at her.  
  
  
  
(I looked at her I have to smile, as we go driving for a while. Her hair blowing in the open windows of my car and. As we go I see the lights, I watch them glimmer in her eyes. In the darkness of the evening.)  
  
  
  
As if time stopped. as she just innocently looking at the pale moon and the night sky. Oblivious of two crystal blue eyes piercing at her. Vash was right. she did resemble Rem in some way, a way he didn't expect to.  
  
What the hell?! Why is this happening?! He can hear his heart pound. what for? I can't feel something for a spider damn it!!! he retorted himself. then why can't he just stop looking at her!? he can't. he just can't.  
  
I can't be as weak as that stupid of a brother!!! This is stupid!! I might as well he stopped. kill? He wants to kill her? right then and there?  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Meryl replied with a piercing stare. still she was in a serious.. perhaps. a bad mood.  
  
"I was just thinking of killing you." He replied with a frightening stare.  
  
But Meryl's eyes were as still monotonous.  
  
"That's a good idea. at least my conscience will not hunt me if ever you can't bring the medicine right?" she replied with a smirk. and with one brow rose.  
  
"Your being too serious for your own good." He replied with a smile. For that time he wanted her to just calm down. relax. he knew too well her mind is sinking right now.  
  
And silence once again blew between them.  
  
And I've got all that I need right here in the passenger seat. And I can't keep my eyes on the road knowing that she's inches from me.  
  
"Don't think to much about that little spider. she's not dying." Knives trailed of. as he looks at her again.  
  
"I know. I'm not thinking of her." Meryl replied still looking at the blank sky.  
  
Knives looked at her questioningly as Meryl faced him. her lips forming to say something.  
  
"I-am-thinking-of-you." She replied slowly for him to understand.  
  
Shit! he cursed himself, almost loosing control of the truck.  
  
"Something I said?" Meryl said with a smirk, as everything calmed down.  
  
And all of the sudden she's in a perky mood. woman spiders. I can't understand them. he figures out as he rolls his eyes.  
  
A loudly irritating laugh came from behind him. the 'woman spider' he was trying to figure out was laughing manically.it would be better if she's laughing with him. not 'AT' him.  
  
"You know. I should've killed you when I had the chance back then." He whispered in a serious tone.  
  
"Really? I'm sorry. you want me to calm a bit. so this is just the way to calm me down." She explained with a smile.  
  
She really knew how to piss meoff. so much.in fact, she's the only one who can piss me off. he realized in annoyance.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Knives countered.  
  
"Tell me Knives. why are you so mad at me?" Meryl said not ready to let him go.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Why do you like pissing me off?" she asked again.  
  
And again he didn't answer. she smiled to himself.  
  
Congratulations Meryl Stryfe!! You just one the battle!! she smiled to herself.  
  
"You're a very weird and insane man don't you know that?" She added.  
  
His eyes changed to indifference after hearing the insult. His driving came to a halt as he completely stared at her with those crystal blue eyes with a different feeling. the wind blowing between them stopped. And all that she can do is stare back at him and smiling at victory.  
  
"I can't believe that this is what I get for being nice!!!" Knives growled at her. His eyes bulging and anger reflected upon them.  
  
But to his surprise, she was not listening.  
  
his eyes. are so. she tried to tug the thought, she was mesmerized.  
  
He moved forward to her until he's a few inches away to touching his lips with hers. A thing he wanted to do for so long. or not?  
  
What the hell is he doing? Shit!! I just can't believe this man is doing the impossible. she can't believe this is happening all in one single night.  
  
He got closer to her as they can both feel each of their breaths mingling with each other.  
  
And again silence broke between them.  
  
In a very short moment, Knives pressed his lips to hers. giving in to the mood this night has given them.  
  
What the?! Why is he doing this. I . she stopped her thoughts as she slowly gave in.  
  
It was short lived, but it was worth it. they felt so relaxed after that, both didn't spoke until.  
  
"Hey, gas is running out." Knives began.  
  
"Huh? Oh. there's a small gas station a few miles from here, let stop over there.." she was caught off guard.  
  
Damn it!!! Why did I have to gave in to that!! Now he think I have actually have feelings for him! she berated herself.  
  
(We stop to get something to drink my mind cloud And I can't think Scared to death to say I love her.)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fill the car, I'll go make a phone call." Meryl said as she went out inside the shop. Knives nodded as he fill the tank.  
  
What the hell came over me to just kiss that spider like that? Now she thinks I'm in lo--.. he dared not to think.  
  
After sometime, Meryl went back to the car as she found Knives was not there.  
  
Bathroom she figures.  
  
Meryl can't help but feel tired as she slowly dozed off.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled off a few meters away from the car.  
  
Damn that stupid spider!! he slowly approaches the car.  
  
She was sleeping.. he hates her for that. she was suppose to keep him awake.  
  
'Hmmph' he formed under his breathe as he hopped on the car. He pulled of his coat and covered her. it still was a very cold night.  
  
She smiled absent-mindedly her lips forming to say "thank you" as she continues to sleep peacefully.  
  
I hope Vash doesn't find out what had just happened tonight.  
  
(And the moon peeks from the clouds. I hear my heartbeat its so loud. Try to tell her simply. that.)  
  
He just ran over a huge rock, as Meryl bounced her sleeping form to his shoulder.  
  
And now, she manages to lean on me! he rolled his eyes.  
  
Not disgusted thought, he was not annoyed either. he was just. feeling bereft.  
  
He knew too well that his brother and this spider was deeply in love with each other. He doesn't want to be the void in their relationship. he wasn't part of it. and he doesn't want to be part of it as some third wheel.  
  
The hell with this fucking feelings!!! he reiterated to himself.  
  
But. he can't just move away and cause her to fall right?!  
  
(I've got all that I need, right here in the passenger seat. And I can't keep my eyes on the road. Knowing that she's inches from me.)  
  
(Oh and I. I know. this love. grows.)  
  
A/n reviews please!!! I need them!!! ^_^; I know this is not too good but I hope you review this part mildly. hey it's Christmas!!! ^_^); 


End file.
